Daisy Dursley and The Boy Who Lived
by Procrastinator1
Summary: A witch born into a family of magic hating muggles. A famous wizard cousin whos off to magic school. What is ten year old Daisy Dursley going to do when left alone with only her parents and brother for a whole school year? Her favorite family member is off to magic school, leaving her to fend for herself while she try's to figure out if she's got magic or not.
1. Chapter One: Baby on the Doorstep

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the amazing Wizarding World, that honor belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter One:

Baby on the Doorstep

Tuesday, November 3, 1981.

The house of #4 Privet Drive housed four people. A couple lay asleep in the master bedroom, in the second largest room a little boy of one year and four months was also fast asleep. However, in the third largest room lay a baby girl sixteen weeks old, and she was very much awake.

The little girl's big blue eyes were wide open as she focused, more or less, on the window of her room. She wore a pink and white onesie with little yellow daisies on it. Not a coincidence at all, for the baby girl's name was Daisy Dursley. The youngest child and only girl of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Daisy waved her little arms about and suddenly the window began to inch its way up until it was half open. As a chilly breeze blew inward Daisy was able to hear quiet voices on the wind. Now being only three months and twenty one days old, she of course didn't understand what they were saying. But she knew that voices ment people. Daisy gurgled as she listened to the voices and reached up grabbing her tuft of hair on her head. While one hand tugged on the soft fluff, the other folded into a fist Daisy then promptly began to suck on.

The three month old froze, however, when a loud rumbling noise came from the open window. For a moment, a bright light shone from outside, followed by a loud squealing sound. Daisy's hands clapped around her little ears before waving about some more when another voice joined the previous ones.

It was only after the voices stopped for a while that Daisy let out a loud wild wail. The high pitched sound immediately woke the one year old in the second largest room across the hall. Dudley Dursley immediately began to scream and sobb for attention. Next to wake were the couple in the master bedroom which was next to Dudley's room. Vernon and Petunia Dursley quickly got up and went to each room. Vernon went to Dudley, while Petunia went to Daisy.

Petunia eyed the open window in surprise, wondering how on earth it had opened when she was very certain that it had been closed all day. Shaking her head the dark haired woman went over and shut the window quickly, before turning to the still wailing Daisy.

Daisy immediately quieted upon being picked up, and for this Petunia was grateful. But she still heard crying, or at least Petunia thought she did. Looking around Petunia tried to find where the faintest sound of crying was coming from. It took her a moment before she went to the window and opened it. Sure enough the crying grew louder without the glass muffling it.

For on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive lay a bundle of blankets wrapped around a little boy of one. The little boy had a tuft of black hair on his head and bright green eyes that were darting around in search of a friendly face. On the little boy's forehead was an odd cut in the shape of a lightning bolt.

His name was Harry Potter.

* * *

_Okay, so this story is also from the Land of Forgotten Notebooks, but I am considering the option of finishing. After reading what I had written down, I was very happy with it. Plus also in the same notebook I found several short summaries for a few more chapters._

_Hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think. :)_

_-Pro1 _


	2. Chapter Two: Happy Birthday Dud

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Chapter Two:

Dudley's Special Day

Saturday, June 23, 1991.

It sounded like an elephant was rushing down the hall past my room. With a groan, I rolled over as my older brother's voice came through my door.

"Wake up Daisy! It's my birthday! We're going to the zoo!"

Dudley then proceeded to pound his way to the stairs. The noise paused only to start again as my brother yell for my cousin, emphasized by jumping on the stairs.

"WAKE UP COUSIN!"

Jump.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

Jump.

Followed by Dudley's obnoxious laughter. Slowly with much grumbling, I rolled out of bed and got dressed in the clothes my mother mother had laid out for me. A frilly yellow and pink dress, with long white stockings, and shiny black dress shoes.

I glared at the outfit, but knew if I didn't wear it, Mother would throw a fit and accuse me of trying to ruin Dudley's birthday. I never could impress Mother, or Father for that matter. No matter what I did or how good I was, Dudley was always better. He's the oldest, their first, their son, Mother would tell me. Of course he'd come first. The only person I could do better than was my cousin, Harry.

I actually got along with Harry. When we were little we would play together. Whenever Dudley tries to pick on me, Harry distracts him so I can get away. Whenever Mother or Father got angry at Harry for something I'd step up and distract them with something because they would punish me less than they would him. Harry and I protected each other.

Resigning myself to a tortuous Dudified day I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was just in time to hear Father answer an unheard question from, I'm guessing Dudley.

"Thirty-six", he said proudly. "Counted them myself."

I rolled my eyes. '_Wow Father, you can count passed ten. I'm impressed._' I thought grumpily, biting my tongue so I didn't accidentally say it out loud. That would be a great way to start the day. A fight for breakfast and a grounding for bedtime followed by a long boring summer of being confined to my room for being cheeky.

Looking around I found my brother just in time to recognize a tantrum before it hit. Quickly I moved around the table to sit by my cousin to watch the show. Harry slid me plate of bacon to munch on as he settled in for the morning entertainment.

"Thirty-six," said Dudley in disbelief, before shouting. "BUT LAST YE-BUT LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY-SEVEN!"

Backtracking swiftly Father stuttered, "Y-yes, w-well these a-a-are quite a b-bit big-bigger than last year's."

Dudley however was not appeased and said, i'm sure he thought was a menacing voice, "I don't care how big they are!"

Mother, quick to make anything Ikkle-Dudy-Kins want happen, saved the day with a well placed cuddle and response. "Here's what we are going to do. When we go out, we'll buy you two new presents! How's that Pumpkin?"

I curled my lip in disgust at my mother's baby voice that was reserved only for Dudy-Dumpling. Looking away from my brother and his cuddles, I spotted my cousin glaring at the scene of mother and son. I nudged Harry in the side gently. Harry looked at me with a questioning look, only to find me making a face. Understanding the offer of a distraction when he saw one, Harry responded by sticking out his tongue. Not to be outdone I responded with the very mature reaction of crossed eyes and puckered fish lips. Harry snorted in amusement. Father was not so amused.

Harry and I were promptly scolded, which made Dudley smile wide and Mother glare. '_Yep_,' I thought dully. '_Happy birthday Dud. My misfortune better be your favorite present._'

Off to the zoo we went.

* * *

S_o I am basing this story of the movies, I hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think!_

_Working on Chapter 3 now._

_-Pro1_


End file.
